


Sudden Heat

by Hamsolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha "Bucky" Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Feminization, Intense Heat, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamsolo/pseuds/Hamsolo
Summary: Steve invite Bucky round for dinner. Everything seems to be going fine until Steve has his heat earlier than expected but something is different about it this time, it is much more powerful, so powerful that his mindset changes to a sort of petspace. Bucky finds him and comforts his Omega but his omega wants a little more that just cuddles.





	Sudden Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from my old account pictorialcub. People I know found the account and ridiculed the fics I wrote so I deleted the account and made a new one. It is now here under a different name so they cant find it all and now I can post again :).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and please comment at the bottom!  
> Thanks ;)

*Ding dong*

 

“Just a sec!”

 

Steve paced around the house frantically making sure that everything was looking good for his alpha. It had been a while since there last dinner date due to a… slight disagreement *cough* Copper cunt *cough*. The last thing Steve wanted to do was disappoint his alpha. He made his way to the door, quickly tidying himself up before opening the door.

 

As Steve opened the door he was met with a casually smart dressed Bucky holding a bouquet of roses to his chest, posing like he was Thor advertising Hugo Boss.

 

“Evening babydoll.” Bucky said, winking at Steve.

 

“Show off.”

 

“C’mon, you love me for it.”

 

Bucky leaned into Steve, closing his lips around his. The smell coming from Bucky’s neck pulling Steve in further into his mate. Something was familiar about it but he couldn’t quite put his finger on where he had smelled that scent before.

 

“Is that new cologne? I may need to borrow some of that for my pillow.”

 

“Yeah, Thor keeps getting it for free so he hooked me up with some, plus some really comfortable underwear.” Bucky chuckled.

 

“No, it’s not that something…never mind forget about it.”

 

Steve took the roses and put them in a vase which he positioned on the windowsill and poured Bucky a glass of wine.

 

“I thought we could watch a movie while dinner finishes cooking if that’s ok with you?”

 

“That sounds nice, anything you want to watch?”

 

“You decide.” Steve smiled. He always preferred his alpha making decisions for him, whether it was movies or even clothes he wore. He didn’t know why but it felt nice to him being told what to do, and Bucky never protested. In the end, Bucky chose something he knew that His omega would like ‘The Wizard of Oz’. Even though it was aimed at younger people it held a special place in their hearts as it was the first movie they saw together when they started dating way back when. So, they both retreated to the couch and began to snuggle up.

 

……….

 

It was roughly about halfway through the film when Steve started to feel a little strange. He lifted himself from Bucky’s lap and sat slouched and tried to relax his body. Everything started to become different. He could hear his heart beat like it was against his ear, colors started to feel like textures to him, he could taste the sweet fragrance in the air from the flowers. It couldn’t be…not now.

 

“Everything alright babe?”

 

“It’s nothing probably just the wine.” Steve said laughing trying to fight through whatever it was. “I’m just going to head to the bathroom, keep watching.” Before Bucky could ask what was going on Steve had got up and left the living room, leaving Bucky slightly concerned.

 

Steve made his way into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him. He leaned over the sink, hands firmly gripping either side. He stared into the mirror to find what he had feared, both his pupils fully dilated. In a flurry of a panic, he nearly tore off his shirt and looked again finding both his nipples firmly erect. He looked in the mirror, scared and embarrassed by what was happening to him. All of a sudden, he felt an intense warmth in his crotch that sent it tingling, making him drop to the floor. He fumbled around on the floor trying to get his jeans off causing them to rub against is hypersensitive parts. He moaned at the sensation, biting his lip to try and silence it. He could feel slick slowly flowing out of his pussy, soaking the crotch piece of his briefs. His body then began to shiver not because he was cold but due to the hormones firing round his body like bullets out of a gun. He had had heats before but nothing this intense.

 

……….

 

Steve had been nearly ten minutes in the bathroom and Bucky was starting to get a little worried. It wasn’t at all like Steve to just get up from snuggles like that and leave. He called out to Steve, seeing if he was still alive.

 

“Dollface?... Are you ok?”

 

There was no reply, now Bucky was starting to worry. He decided to go look for Steve and see if he was ok. He made his way out the Livingroom and down the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom. He knocked gently, making sure not to startle Steve too much.

 

“Steve? You ok?”

 

The was no reply. He placed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything from inside. He heard Steve, but he didn’t sound ok. He was whimpering. Out of instinct, Bucky opened the door, wanting to be there for his Omega. When he opened the door, he was met with a wave of scent that hit him like a tsunami, causing his eyes to close. It smelled of apple blossoms with fresh strawberries, better than any cologne he had ever come across, better than any scent at all. When he opened his eyes he quickly found out what was wrong. He saw Steve hunched up in the corner of the room in tears, dressed in nothing but briefs. Bucky slowly approached him, crouching to his level so that he didn’t feel intimidated by him.

“It’s ok Stevie, It’s only me.” Bucky made sure to keep his voice as quiet and calming as he could so that he wouldn’t scare him at all. Steve didn’t reply. the power of his heat making him unable to communicate through speech. Bucky knelt down in front of his Omega, noticing him trembling.

 

“Does my babydoll need a cuddle?”

 

With that Steve looked up at him, his wide eyes looking like he was going to burst out crying. Sobbing he launched himself at his Alpha burying his face into his neck. With that Bucky bought up his hand and started to comfort his Omega by gently rubbing his head, causing him to nuzzle deeper. Bucky changed position, now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with his little Stevie nuzzling away into his neck, sitting him across his lap.

 

They sat there for a while, Bucky gently kissing and caressing his omegas head. His crying stopped but he remained speechless. They sat there in near silence, the only noise being Bucky reassuring and praising Steve helping him calm to down. As Bucking went to reposition Steve he could feel that his underwear was nearly completely soaked from where he had no Pad to absorb the slick.

 

“Ok baby, Let’s get you to your room and get you changed.”

 

Bucky lifted himself up, carrying his omega with him in his arms and made his way to Steve’s room. Steve rubbing his face into his alphas chest and taking in his scent. He laid the shaking omega onto the bed and took some warm pajamas off of the radiator and placed them next to the omega.

 

“Let’s get these off you and clean you up.” He whispered smiling at Steve. He closed his legs together and slid the briefs down, strands of slick pulling from his exposed pussy. Bucky Loved the smell and the sight of his little omega there but he wouldn’t take advantage of him like that. Not unless he was asked to. He started by placing a pad into his pajamas to keep the mess at minimal. He pulled a top over his omegas chest and let him go, watching him rearrange his bed into a nest, nabbing one of Bucky’s hoodies from the wardrobe for comfort.

 

“That’s you all done now dollface, I’ll be in the other room if you need me.”

 

He was just about to leave when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down and saw two big eyes staring up at him and a mouth clamping on to his hand. It was clear that he didn’t want his alpha to go. Steve pulled him to the bed until he was sitting down with him where he rubbed his face against his shirt.

 

“You want me to sleep with you huh?”

 

Steve kept rubbing his face against Bucky, biting at his clothes.

 

“you want these off too?”

 

Steve then sat up straight like a puppy obeying an order. Bucky doing as he was told took off everything except his underwear and laid in the mound of blankets and cushions that was Steve’s nest.

 

They laid there together cuddling for a while, snuggling to each other until Bucky felt Steve change. His could feel Steve’s heartbeat getting faster and faster and he started to get concerned.

 

“Stevie, what’s up?”

 

Suddenly Steve darted down to his alphas crotch and began nuzzling and inhaling his musk, causing Bucky to become erect. Before Bucky could say or do anything his omega pulled down his underwear and greedily forced his cock down his throat but gaged and winced in pain pulling it out his mouth.

 

“Woah hun, slow down. Is this really what you want?”

 

His Omega looked up at him and nodded a little worried that he may have upset his alpha. Sensing Steve’s worry’s set in he quickly moved closer to his omega and kissed his lips, rubbing his tongue softly against his. To his surprise, Steve broke away quickly and made his way to one of his draws in his bedside cabinet. He ruffled in it for a bit until pulling out something with his teeth and bringing it over to Bucky and dropping it onto his lap. It was a red and blue collar with a white star in the middle.

 

“You want me to put it on for you boy?”

 

Steve looked at Bucky with sad eyes.

 

“Girl?”

 

With one change of words, Steve’s face lit up presenting his neck to his alpha. Bucky took the collar and buckled it around Steve’s neck. Steve liked to be called a girl sometimes and definitely when he was submissive.

 

“You look so darn cute.” Bucky cooed causing his omega to blush.

 

Steve made a move for Bucky’s cock again but was stopped before he could touch it.

 

“Let me help you out.”

 

Bucky guided his head in front of his cock, letting Steve slowly slide it into his mouth. He started to suckle it rapidly like an animal desperate for milk.

 

“Hey, there’s no rush” Bucky giggled. He could feel Steve’s soft tongue rubbing against his cock, causing him to shiver with pleasure. He could see Steve was enjoying his taste, his cunt dripping in anticipation. A few minutes passed, and Bucky felt that he was getting close, so he pulled Steve’s head away to rest for a second. This is not where he wanted to knot Steve.

 

“I think it’s time that you had some fun kitten.” With that Bucky gently pushed Steve down into his nest, lying down next to him. He slowly ran his hand up his omegas thigh, feeling the coating of slick that extended to his knees before stopping in front of his pussy. He then teased him, rubbing his finger in a figure of eight around his clit and his opening, causing Steve to whimper and moan. Giving into his omegas noises he pressed his finger into his opening and slid it inside, causing him to moan and purr. He searched inside him for a bit until Steve gasped to Bucky finding his sensitive spot. Bucky, finding his target pushed another finger into him and began his assault. He slid in and out of him quickly, building his omegas climax, using his thumb to run circles round his clit sending waves of pleasure to his pet. He could hear from Steve’s moans that he was approaching orgasm, so he then went faster sending slick dripping down his wrist until it happened. He felt Steve start to contract around his fingers, his orgasm causing him to arch upwards trembling, squirting his juices down his legs and into his alphas hand.

 

“That’s it kitten, get it all out. Good girl.” Bucky said gently, praising him. They then laid there for a few moments to catch a breath.

 

Steve then got up from laying down and got down onto all fours on the bed, showing is alpha that he was ready to be mounted. Bucky positioned himself behind his omega, thoroughly coating his cock with Steve’s juices. He then bought his omegas hips down to his crotch, beginning to tease him by rubbing his member up and down his entrance before sheathing his cock into him. There was hardly any friction due to the amount of slick that Steve had produced, he pressed against his opening and felt the pop as it slipped in. His walls felt like silk and his texture caused Bucky’s breath to shudder in ecstasy. He never wanted this to end. He began to thrust softly, hearing his omega pant and moan in pleasure. His tight walls, deeply massaging his head, begging for his seed. He began thrusting faster, causing Steve to moan loader as he rubbed harder and faster against his special spot. He could feel his own orgasm getting closer and closer, so he pulled out of Steve and flipped him over onto his back, being a little rougher than before hungry for his own pleasure. He separated his omega’s legs and thrusted himself inside again, pinning his omegas hands above his head. He began to thrust harder and deeper into Steve, making him moan loudly as he was brought to orgasm again. Bucky could feel his own orgasm beginning to approach. He rammed his hips into Steve one last time before pushing as hard as he could into him, pumping thick loads of his cum into Steve. The omega began to tremble and shudder to the sensation of his alphas seed being pumped into him and feeling his knot stretch him as it expended, tying them together. With every pump from Bucky’s cock, the couple both shivered with pleasure. Both of them now lost in primitive states as they snuggled against each other, filling their lungs with each-others scent. Bucky’s knot anchored firmly inside Steve’s pussy successfully breeding the pair, they both fell asleep.

 

....................

 

 

When Bucky woke up he was holding Steve into his chest. Steve had his legs wrapped around his alpha’s hips, his slippery crotch still pressed against his mates, Bucky’s cock still sheathed inside him keeping his seed from spilling out of him.

 

“Morning kitten, sleep well?” Bucky whispered to his omega, gently waking him up.

 

“Uh…Bucky…what happened?” Steve mumbled, still half asleep. He felt a tingle inside him and looked down seeing Bucky deep inside him. He could also feel the collar around his neck. His face became red with embarrassment.

 

“Oh god, I am so sorry!” Steve began to tear up, scared to think of what his alpha thought of him.

 

“Hey, it's ok.” Bucky cooed to his scared omega. “You were absolutely brilliant Stevie and I don’t think of you any differently.” Bucky brought his hand up to Steve’s cheek, using his fingers to rub gently around and behind his ear. Still in the middle of his heat, he responded to it nearly instantly, trembling with delight to the light tickling sensations that spread down his neck and spine. He calmed down almost instantly.

 

“You will always be my babydoll and that will never change. I don’t care what you are into, I will always be here for you and if you want me to, I’ll help you with them.”

 

Steve’s Face lit up. 

 

“You mean, with my kinks?”

 

“Yeah, you don’t have to return the favor if you don’t want to, whatever you feel comfortable with.” Even though Bucky wanted to play out his scenarios on Steve, he knew that these were early days and he didn’t want to make his omega uncomfortable.

 

“That sounds, nice.”

 

Bucky smiled keeping his cool though inside he was screaming with happiness and excitement thinking about what he and his omega would do.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Bucky said

 

Bucky pulled his cock out from Steve’s pussy, sending cum spilling down his crotch and onto the bed. Steve winced at the feeling of it, embarrassed by the mess that came out of him.

 

Bucky used a towel to clean the omega up before taking him by the hand and leading him into the shower.


End file.
